dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Eelpaw
"Yes?" —Eelpaw to Troutspots when he asks if he thinks the border is fresh enough in "Beyond the River", chapter 26 Eelpaw is a silver tabby tom with yellow eyes and a sleek tail. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Eelkit is listed under Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Allegiance Update 7 as a kit of RiverClan, the son of Dipfoot and Shallowpool. - Chapter 14 Several cats are gathered outside the nursery. Iceslide notes that Shallowpool had begun kitting not long ago, and Maplesky and Otterpelt are in the nursery with her now. Dipfoot is sitting outside the nursery, his tail flicking back and forth nervously. Maplesky steps out of the nursery and Dipfoot looks up sharply. He congratulates Dipfoot, telling him that he'd better go meet his kits. As he and Otterpelt leave, Dipfoot slips into the den. Soon, Dipfoot reemerges from the den, his eyes full of happiness as he purrs that Shallowpool has had two toms and a she-cat, and they've called them Thunderkit, Eelkit, and Ruskakit. Lakesong purrs congratulations, and several others join in. Dipfoot is about to say more, his tail high, when Shorestep's yowl interrupts. - Chapter 23 When Iceslide reaches the RiverClan camp, he finds it under attack by the rogues. Dipfoot is guarding the nursery where Shallowpool and their kits are, hissing at Oil Tail and Glass Face to stay back, his fur fluffed up so that he looks twice his size. The two rogues face him, hissing and snarling. Shorestep leaps to his side and bares her teeth, spitting that she can take them and telling Dipfoot to get Shallowpool and the kits somewhere safe. Dipfoot looks at his ex-mate in surprise. It's noted that they've been hostile toward each other since they stopped being mates. But now, Shorestep is willing to fight to protect his new family. He starts to point out that there are two of them. Shorestep cuts him off and shoots him an angry glare, accusing him of thinking she's too weak. She repeats herself for him to get Shallowpool and his kits out of here, calling him a mouse brain. Dipfoot stares at her for a moment, then turns and runs into the nursery. Oil Tail starts after him, but Shorestep canons into him. As Shorestep fights the rogues, Dipfoot runs out of the nursery with Shallowpool and their kits, leading them through the reeds behind the nursery, as right now they're safer outside the camp than inside. When Dipfoot, Shallowpool, and the kits return to the camp, Shorestep lays dead outside the nursery. As Shallowpool quickly guides the kits into the nursery, trying to keep them from seeing. Dipfoot stares at the body numbly for a long moment before following them. - Chapter 26 It's noted that there is some good news in the days since the battle: Dipfoot and Shallowpool's kits have started their training. When Frostedcloud has Iceslide join the dawn patrol, he feels his stomach churn when he sees Blizzardfur is there, along with Perchstripe, Warmmoss, Troutspots, and Eelpaw. Troutspots says "Let's go" and heads for the stepping stones, and the others follow him out of camp. The patrol is halfway done and remarking the SkyClan border. Troutspots is busy speaking to Eelpaw, testing his apprentice and showing him the border. He asks Eelpaw if he thinks the border is fresh enough, flicking his tail. Eelpaw hesitates and sniffs the air, guessing yes. Troutspots shakes his head and says not quite, as a few patches of grass are still faint. When the rogues attack, Warmmoss and Eelpaw are fighting Dark Hawk and Heart Burn. Eelpaw gasps as he's pinned by Dark Hawk, and the rogue lunges for his neck. Iceslide thinks "No!" and leaps on Dark Hawk, biting into his shoulder and snarling, but he easily throws him off. When Iceslide regains consciousness, he looks at Warmmoss and croaks asking what happened. When she drops her gaze, he slowly looks around and inhales sharply when he sees the bodies of Troutspots and Eelpaw. - Chapter 29 Eelpaw is one of the cats that Iceslide thinks about while waiting for Bone Shred to arrive. He silently notes that Willowpaw, Eelpaw, and Wetpaw will never receive their warrior names. - Quotes "Yes?" -Eelpaw to Troutspots when he asks if he thinks the border is fresh enough in "Beyond the River", chapter 26Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:Riverclan cats Category:Beyond the River characters